Christmas in South Park
by Mrpointyhorns
Summary: It's a month before Christmas and all of South Park is in the mood. Kyle and Stan agree not to buy each other gifts, Cartman tells Santa that he sucks, Kenny gets a visit from Death, and Token holds God's second son in his womb? And much more.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Christmas in South Park

Fandom: South Park

Characters: Stan/Kyle, Kenny, Cartman, Butters, Pip, Tweek, Craig, Clyde, Token, Ike

Prompt: Christmas

Word Count: 912

Rating: PG-13

Summary: A month before Christmas and all of South Park is in the mood. All of the South Park boys will be forced into a Christmas Parody.

Chapter 1: Black Friday.

The fourth Friday in November always followed the fourth Thursday in November. The fourth Thursday was also known as Thanksgiving in some parts of the world. Thanksgiving was a long day of cooking a huge meal that took little more then thirty minutes to eat. Sure there was also family, football, and floats involved, but the premise for this holiday was the food.

The fourth Friday in November was a different sort of 'holiday' entirely. It was called Black Friday, and although it sounded just awful, it had nothing to do with evil, or racism whatsoever. No, Black Friday was the start of the holiday shopping season.

All of the brave souls arrived at the shopping stores well before dawn. Often they were still tipsy from the night before. They arrived only to take part in the holiday sales.

Kyle and Stan although they opted to sleep in were also sucked into the holiday tradition. They went together hand-in-hand to shop for their families. Kyle needed at least one, if not eight presents for his Mom, Dad, and little brother. Stan needed only one present for his family members but he wanted them to be good.

Despite all of the sales the gifts ate at their wallets. Kyle ran out of cash before he finished getting his parents eight gifts. Stan had just enough for a small thin crust pizza and a soda when he finished.

He offered the money to by him and Kyle lunch. They sat in the busy food court at a two person table to eat it.

"Stan you have cheese on your chin," Kyle told him. He leaned forward cleaning Stan's face with a kiss. He pulled away with a shy smile on his face.

"Thanks," Stan said. He was unsure if he was thanking Kyle for the clean-up or the kiss.

He reached out to take Kyle's hand in his. "Kyle you know that I love you. We've been dating for over two years now."

"That's true, we had our anniversary last September," Kyle smiled. He remembered the night clearly. It was the first time they had gone all the way. They were scared to do the deed prior too that, but now Kyle could not remember why. He and Stan had never been closer and often fought over who got to be on bottom.

Kyle's face fell as a thought hit him. Stan's words sounded off. "Are we breaking up?" He asked.

"No," Stan immediately replied. The question it self scared the hell out of him, but he understood how Kyle drew that conclusion. Stan took a deep breath before he continued. "I was thinking that we should agree not to get each other gifts this year. We both don't have the money and what money we make we will need to save for next year, when we are in college."

"Yeah that is a good idea," Kyle agreed. He did have a little saved up and he was working at a part time job. He knew however that spending money on Stan would not make Stan love him any more and the same was true in reverse.

"Great maybe we can spend the time making love," Stan suggested.

Kyle laughed; it was a good money saving idea. "That's my favorite gift anyway."

Stan smiled leaning in to give Kyle a kiss. "Let's get home and wrap these suckers."

"Sure," Kyle stood he cleared their table, but saved their shared drink. Stan refilled that and gathered his bags. Kyle gathered his two-handfuls of bags from their table. Then they headed for the exit.

"Stan, I'm thirsty," Kyle prompted his boyfriend. Well trained, Stan put his arm around Kyle's shoulder to give him a drink. The redhead smiled taking a small sip. Then he snuggled against Stan's side. He wanted to contact more then the drink.

Then Kyle saw something amazing. It was in the windows of Guitar Center. Inside the store were the greatest AMPs that he had ever seen. They certainly were the sort of AMPs that he always wanted and did not have.

He made a quick turned almost dislodging Stan from his side. He stopped in front of the window jaw dropped.

"You like these," Stan teased after noting Kyle's expression.

"Like them? Stan these AMPs are so incredible! I'd become a legend if I had those," Kyle explained to him. He pushed out his bottom lip, pouting. He then let out a sigh. "I could never afford them."

"Awe Kyle, that's rough," Stan squeezed him into a one armed hug.

"Yeah," Kyle sighed again.

Stan tried to be supportive, really he did. Then he caught sight of something rare and amazing. "Kyle look," He pulled Kyle away from the Guitar Center. Stan led him to the game store. He paused inside the store his face fell and his shoulders slumped.

"What? What is it Stan?" Kyle could see nothing that looked upsetting. He worried about what it could be.

"Nothing. I thought I saw a Final Fantasy VII game, but that's just a Kingdom Hearts 2," Stan explained.

"Final Fantasy VII?" Kyle tilted his head.

"It's the greatest RPG ever! I always wanted to own a copy but I have yet to find one for sale." Stan explained.

"Oh Stan, I know how you feel," Kyle sympathized. He glanced back at his AMPs, "Lets stop torturing ourselves, come on." Kyle tugged his disappointed boyfriend away from the store, and the mall.


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Christmas in South Park

Fandom: South Park

Characters: Stan/Kyle, Kenny, Cartman, Butters, Pip, Tweek, Craig, Clyde, Token, Ike

Prompt: Christmas

Word Count: 912

Rating: PG-13

Summary: A month before Christmas and all of South Park is in the mood. All of the South Park boys will be forced into a Christmas Parody.

Chapter 2 Dear Santa

Eric Cartman sat at his disk in his bedroom. The little lamp by his side was lit and he had out his very best stationary. He got out his best set of color pencils and set them to the left of his paper. He then picked out his very favorite colors. He wanted this letter to be nearly perfect. He started it like any letter at the top left hand corner.

Dear Santa,

Last year like every year, for the last thirteen years, I have written to you and asked for presents. This year it is going to be a little different.

I asked for one thing last year, Kyle sucking my balls. I waited all Christmas day and even the day after, but I still had dry balls. To this very day, I have dry balls. Santa, You suck!

You can fly around the world in one night and you could not provide a fifteen year old what he really wanted most in life. This year I think you should take that Hello-Kitty lunchbox and shove it up your fat ass!

Don't try to make up for it this year. Kyle is lost to me now. I have moved on and I know that I will find someone I really related to, who will suck my balls, without your help, in the future.

I am writing this letter for only one reason; to tell you that you suck! I would make a much better Santa. Naughty, nice, I could decide that. On Donner and Dash and Prancer and Vixen On Comet and Cupid and…well whatever.

I would still make a better Santa then you. If I was Santa I would make sure that no boy or girl had to suffer a single minute with dry balls.

It's too bad that I will never have the chance to be Santa. I want nothing you, this year. I hate you, you fucking fag.

Love your friend,

Eric Cartman

Eric folded his letter in threes and stuffed it in his envelope. He addressed the letter: North Pole. Then he placed three stamps on it, just in case.

He was never one to be bothered by petty things like moving from his seat. He threw his head back and yelled, "Mah! Mah!"

Liane Cartman hurried into the room a look of worry on her face. "What is it, honey?"

"Mah, can you bring my letter to the mailbox?" Cartman asked politely.

"Of course sweetie," Liane took the letter and left to put the letter in the mailbox right away.

"Sweet," Cartman sighed. He leaned back in his chair putting his hands behind his head he sigh, "I told him."


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Christmas in South Park

Fandom: South Park

Characters: Stan/Kyle, Kenny, Cartman, Butters, Pip, Tweek, Craig, Clyde, Token, Ike

Prompt: Christmas

Word Count: 912

Rating: PG-13

Summary: A month before Christmas and all of South Park is in the mood. All of the South Park boys will be forced into a Christmas Parody.

Chapter 3 Christmas Present

Kenny functioned like any man. He met his basic needs, food, sleep and sex, as regularly as possible. He also dodged Death often.

He was the only person that he knew that died repeatedly. Despite the numerous times he was not use to it and he did not enjoy dieing. Death always thought of the most unique and painful ways to do him in. Death had even more fun with Kenny in the years he started having sex.

Needless to say when Death approached him in the middle of the night Kenny was unnerved. It was unusual for Death to be so uncreative, but it had been some time since he had died, he was due.

"Are you here to take me?" Kenny asked. He sat up in bed shivering at the night's air on his bare skin.

Death shook his head. He raised his arm and pointed to the far wall. Immediately a PowerPoint began. A short series of slides were shown. It was a crude show; computers were not Death's strong point so the message was obscured.

Kenny thought that he understood. Before the show finished he turned to Death. "You want me to work for you?"

Death nodded solemnly.

"You want me to show rotten old bastards the error of their ways? I will work over the holidays?" Kenny asked.

Death nodded twice answering Kenny's questions.

"What do I get if I agree?" Kenny wondered.

"$12.50 per hour, tax free and for every scrooge you save a year free of death," Death rasped.

Kenny shuttered at hearing Death's voice; it was always creepy and often killed most that heard it. That's why Death refrained from speaking most of the time.

Despite the distracting voice Kenny did not miss the offer it was compelling. Not having to worry about dieing for a whole year, several years? Kenny knew he could not pass that up. "If I agree you must give me the first chance to take the job every year for the next twenty years."

Death looked rather upset about this condition. It gave Kenny the chance to skip death for at least a hundred years. He loved killing Kenny, not being able to upset him.

"Hey you can still visit me," Kenny offered.

Death nodded agreeing with Kenny's condition. He reached out touching Kenny. Kenny's breath left his lungs and he died.

Kenny almost cried out in protest but the very moment he died he was immediately transported to his training.

"Welcome to job training," A blonde bombshell said. The statement was very in personal. Kenny was the only person present and the blonde spoke like there were hundreds. Still she was only doing her job. Kenny forced a smile at her. "Okay, right this way."

Down the hall she led Kenny. The teenager fended interest as she spoke. "The halls you're walking through are over four thousand years old. The job you're taking is just as old, although it's only been in the 1,500 years that we have solely done field work in the weeks surrounding the winter solstice. There is still work to be done during the year, but only by our office staff."

Kenny nodded that was pretty interesting but he was never a fan of history. "On our left is where our employees determined whether or not a person is a scrooge. Once a person is determined to be a scrooge their files are sent to the room on your right. Once there the files will be compiled; there will be a brief history, the current situation and his or her future life is he or she continues to be a scrooge. Then the files are sent to the senate."

"The senate?"

"In Washington D.C. It must be approved there and once it is it must be sent to the Council of Nine, _in Imagination Land_. Finally after approved in both the Senate and the Council of Nine it will be sent to the Super Best Friends who will sign off on the person or veto him or her."

"Wow so I'm working for the government?" Kenny sounded impressed.

"You are working for the bettering of all people," the blonde bombshell said.

"Right," Kenny sighed. They moved forward.

"Then the files are sent back to us. The veto ones are placed in a bin to be reviewed for next year and the signed ones are kept safely until the winter holidays. We start the field work sometime after Thanksgiving, but usually around the first or second week of December, to the seventh of January," She explained. She entered a room at the end of the hall. The room was basically empty except for a desk and a chair.

Blondie sat Kenny down, "Paperwork!"

Kenny sighed. He filled out the paperwork without really reading it.

"Now you get paid Holiday hours every Holiday, this includes that 8 days of Hanukah, 7 days of Quanza, 12 days of Christmas, New Years, and the Solstice. Are you okay with that?" Blondie asked.

Kenny gave her a strange look. He was okay with being paid extra no matter what day it was. "Yes." He nodded signing the pay sheet.

"Finally you may use any magic acquired in your day-to-day life in order to complete your normal activities. As the Present your magic includes moving through time and space within a twenty-four hour period, and you may be unheard, and unseen. The magic lasts until the 12th of January." Blondie explained. The teenager easily agreed to sign on that!

"Alright you will be sent your first assignment shortly. It's nice working with you Kenny." She took his papers and filed it in the desk.

"Right, so how do I get…" Kenny blinked. He was home in bed only a few minutes passed. Was that his magic?

Without speaking this time he thought about being in Mrs. Marsh's shower that day, without being seen or heard. Kenny smiled he had a clear show of Mrs. Marsh masturbating; it was awesome for future wanking material. He smiled this would be fun.


	4. Chapter 4

Title: Christmas in South Park

Fandom: South Park

Characters: Stan/Kyle, Kenny, Cartman, Butters, Pip, Tweek, Craig, Clyde, Token, Ike

Prompt: Christmas

Word Count: 912

Rating: PG-13

Summary: A month before Christmas and all of South Park is in the mood. All of the South Park boys will be forced into a Christmas Parody.

Chapter 4 Butters wants to date the little redhead girl

Butters was always an individual, much to his parents disappointment, he never quite fit in. He was the kind of person that set out to do something, but always ended up failing, sometimes with little fault of his own.

When he left his home in the morning to go to school, his parents never acknowledged him. He never noticed that they did not notice anyway. Stuffing his hands in his pockets he shuffled onward to school. Music began to play in the background. It was the upbeat kind of music and Butters could not help but humming along with it.

He arrived at the high school bus stop cheery and beaming. "Hi fellas!"

Many did not react to his greeting but there was at least one tired sounding, "Hey Butters."

"Cheer up Stan," Kyle nudged his side. "He's upset because he wouldn't be able to play Final Fantasy VII this or next year."

"Oh," Butters smiled apologetically. Ever since Stan and Kyle had 'come out,' to their friends Butters was unsure of them. What had they come out of? And why did most of the school think it made them icky, and bad. Heck he even got in trouble when his parents heard. They said it was his fault that they caught the come out bug. Still Kyle and Stan never seemed bad or icky to him. That's what made Butters so unsure.

Butters decided to change the subjecting balling his hands into fist, he said, "Today I'm going to sit by Lexus on the bus."

"That's great Butters," Stan rubbed at his nose pretty uninterested in what Butters had to say.

He did not seem to mind. He rubbed his knuckles together and continued talking. "Oh boy, oh boy, I'm gonna do it. Then she'll know how much I like her."

"Butters," Kyle startled him. He held out a card for him. "I'm having a holiday party. I know it's early but you're invited."

Butters grinned, taking the invitation. "Thanks Kyle. I'm a real firecracker at parties."

"Whatever Butters, I would have invited you even if my Mom did not make me," Kyle said. Then he walked away to invite the rest of the guys to his party.

Butters smiled happily. He opened his invitation. He read the card carefully.

Date: 12-20-2012

Time: 7 p.m.-late

Place: Kyle's house.

"Wow! A real party, ending the year with friends and festivities this is just terrific!" Butters exclaimed to the bus stop at large. Everyone ignored him this time as the bus pulled up to the curb. Butters hurried on to find a seat near the front next to Jimmy.

"Oh fiddlesticks!" He murmured as he realized that he forgot to sit by Lexus, his little redheaded girl.

"Hey-ey B-B-B-B-Butters. I just s-saw Kyle invited L-lexus to h-is-is-is p-ppp-pp-p-party." Jimmy informed him knowing that Butters had a crush on the older girl.

"Oh really? Great! I can ask her to dance with me at the party then I'll tell her how I feel about her." Butters exclaimed.

"Great idea!' Jimmy stuttered.

"Yeah, I just have to learn to dance." Butters claimed. Boy would his parents be upset when they found out that he could not dance! He'd be in so much trouble, but Butters did not care what his punishment was. He was determined to learn how to dance so that he could win the heart of the girl of his dreams. He even marched determinedly into his class.

"Hey Butters," Wendy greeted when he sat down. "Are you going to Kyle's party?"

"I sure am." Butters replied. "I'm going to dance with Lexus and tell her that I like her."

Wendy frowned a little at Butters's reply. "Why do you like a girl like that Butters? She's a big whore?"

"I don't care she's the one for me," Butters swayed slightly with love.

"Well you better dance with me at least once," Wendy ordered still a little offended that Butters liked Lexus.

Class soon began and their teacher passed back their Shakespearian project. "Everyone did a great job with this project that I'm assigning a new project due the first day we get back from Christmas-uh-Winter break!"

The class groaned as the teacher passed out the assignment sheet. "We will be focusing on Russian Literature. Butters you will read War and Peace," The teacher explained. She dropped the biggest, heaviest book that Butters had ever seen on his desk. It sealed his fate for the next month.

"But I have to learn to dance and win the heart of my girl," Butters complained out loud.

The teacher's glare was horrific, "Butters Scotch you will read War and Peace over Christmas break or so help me you will not have a heart to win over!" The teacher yelled.

"Yes Ma'am!" Butters replied instantly. "I mean sir!"

The teacher gave Butters a grave look, but continued on. Butters sighed placing his head on the desk. What a bad time for such a big assignment. "Good grief," he moaned.


	5. Chapter 5

Title: Christmas in South Park

Fandom: South Park

Characters: Stan/Kyle, Kenny, Cartman, Butters, Pip, Tweek, Craig, Clyde, Token, Ike

Prompt: Christmas

Word Count: 912

Rating: PG-13

Summary: A month before Christmas and all of South Park is in the mood. All of the South Park boys will be forced into a Christmas Parody.

Chapter 5 Pip's Christmas Shoes

Mrs. Joe Gargery wanted new shoes for Christmas. They were not just any shoes howver they were the most expensive shoes that only South Park had to offer. She was not about to be able to afford them, but she knew just the way to get them

She waited for Pip to come home from school. Laying out on the couch she tried to look her best. Pip arrived at 3 p.m. sharp as he never had anything to do after school. "Pip is that you?"

"Yes sister it is me," Pip hung his scarf, gloves, and hat on the rack and entered his living room. "Oh sister are you alright?"

"N-no," she croaked. "Pip, I have to tell you...I am dieing..."

"What?!" Pip had already lost his parents and now his sister too? He would be all alone in the world.

"It's true, I-I have cancer of the breat and of the liver. The doctors say I have until the 25th to live," Mrs. Joe Gargery lied pretending to suffer.

"But that's Christmas day!" Pip exclaimed. He felt so upset and scared. He would be alone for the holidays it was just awful.

"It is? I'd forgotten. It will be my last Christmas, oh Pip. What will I do if I die on Christmas?" She pretended.

"I don't know, but Mrs. Joe Gargery it will be alright," Pip promised. "I'll do anything to help make this holiday splendid!"

"Shoes, Pip I need shoes," She said this dropping to the couch exhausted.

"Shoes?" Pip frowned. That was a funny request although if it was her last dieing want who was he to deny her.

"Shoes, Nike Slingbacks," Mrs. Joe Gargery groaned loudly. She paused briefly in her pretend agony to look at Pip. "Just in case I see Jesus this Christmas I want nice shoes."

"Oh! Oh I see. Yes that makes sense. They'd make lovely shoes to be buried in. Oh but Mrs. Joe Gargery is there anything we can do to stop this cancer from killing you?" Pip worried.

"No!" She yelled. "I mean, no there is nothing that you or anyone can do."

"Oh, okay," Pip sighed. He left the room when Mrs. Joe Gargery shooed him away.

He hurried out to his room to see if he had any money for shoes. Inside his pink piggy Pip had seven dollars, "Bugger, I need a job." Grabbing his hat, scarf, and gloves Pip hurried to the mall hoping to find a job.

"Hey Pip, what's up?" A taller teenager asked, when Pip opened his front door.

"Not now Damien, my sister is really sick, dieing! I'm getting a job, she wants shoes in case she meets Jesus," Pip explained.

Damien looked skectipal. Did Pip even have a sister? His father was in the business of dieing so why did he not know that someone close to Pip was dieing? Jesus lived down the street did he not? Still he did not want Pip to give up on his quest, he seemed so eager and he did not want to discourage him simply because he felt that this was supicious.

"Cool, I'll come with you. I'm very influencial," Damian followed Pip to the mall ready to send any store owner to the pits of hell for denying Pip a job.

Pip recieved his first job at the On a Stick fast food chain. He started the next day, after school.

"Oh thanks Damien!" Pip hugged his friend.

Damien shoved Pip off of him, "Don't." But he smiled despite himself, he was glad that he could help his friend.


	6. Chapter 6

Title: Christmas in South Park

Fandom: South Park

Characters: Stan/Kyle, Kenny, Cartman, Butters, Pip, Tweek, Craig, Clyde, Token, Ike

Prompt: Christmas

Word Count: 912

Rating: PG-13

Summary: A month before Christmas and all of South Park is in the mood. All of the South Park boys will be forced into a Christmas Parody.

Chapter 6: I Want a Dog for Christmas, Stan Marsh

Ike was eleven years old and a firm believer that every boy needed a dog. Ike had the highest IQ of any man, woman, or child in the United States. He had a higher IQ then most the population of South Park Colorado combined. Yet he did not have a puppy because his mom said that he did not know how to take care of a puppy!

He, Ike did not know something? It was his mom that told her sons that they could do anything or learn anything that they wanted. But Kyle could not be gay and he could not have a puppy.

Long ago Ike accepted that he could do or learn anything that _grown-ups_ wanted him to learn or do. He had lost his first love learning that lesson. Of course he realized now how unhealthy that relationship was, but there was a key difference between his love for his teacher and a puppy, Kyle.

Kyle reasonably was the only intelligent person he knew of, both in IQ and street smarts. He had been unhappy and even angry at Ike's relationship with his teacher. But Kyle was happy that Ike wanted a puppy. He even offered to buy it for him if their mom said it was okay.

So Ike knew his mom was full of bullshit when she told him that he did not know how to take care of a puppy. And Ike was determined to prove that he could take care of a puppy. He knew he had to show his mom that he was responsible, nurturing and protecting to a new puppy. Ike decided that the best way to start was to visit someone that had a dog and learn about how to take care and love a dog. Then he could offer to take care of that person's dog to show his mom that he was capable of taking care of a dog. Lucky for Ike he knew just the person to go to, Stan Marsh. Stan would never turn down Kyle's baby brother, especially for a request such as this.

So after his Viola lessons Ike stopped at the Marsh's on the way home. It was okay with his mom if he stopped by Stan's as Ike asked her if he could.

"Oh-uh are you collecting money?" Sharon Marsh asked.

"Stanley? Is Stanley here," Ike half babbled. He often had to 'dumb' his vocabulary for adults to take him seriously.

"Umm...Stan?" Sharon called into the house. "Is he tutoring you?"

Ike stared beady eyes at her without responding to the question, it was so stupid. After a few moments Sharon became so unnerved that she walked away leaving the door open.

Stan arrived shortly after, "Oh Ike? Kyle's not here."

"I know. Look Stan Marsh I think you're cool. You're very smart, and you're a nice guy." Ike started. It was true Stan was probably smarter then everyone in South Park outside of Ike's family. Stan nodded slowly. "I want a puppy for the holidays, Stan Mash. My mom thinks that I can't take care of one, that I don't know how. Will you show me how?"

Stan looked torn. He wanted to help Ike out, but he did not want to upset the family's head. "Yeah, Okay. But Ike its not that your mom thinks that you don't know how to take care of a dog or that you can't, she thinks that you wouldn't. It's what all parents think, they feel that they will end up taking care of it."

"I wouldn't do that! I have a good attention span," Ike explained.

Stan smiled a little, "Yeah well Kyle would make a good pet owner, and so I think you will too. C'mon." He led Ike into his house. "Now you know dogs need to be fed. I feed my dog, Sparky, twice a day. Doing so twice a day helps keep a dog from begging." Stan showed Ike the dog's food. He told him what brand, type, and how much food and water that he gave his dog.

"Stan," Sharon interrupted Stan's lesson. "Who is that boy? What are you doing to him?"

"His name is Ike. He's Kyle's little brother. He wants a puppy so I'm telling him about Sparky." Stan explained. He gave Ike an apologetic look.

"Awe that's sweet Stan. You're such a good friend to Kyle." Sharon said. She looked relieved. "Well I'm going to start dinner."

"Right," Stan led Ike to the backyard. "Now about dog poop. It's messy but you have to pick it up. I do it once a week. Can you do that?"

"Yeah I don't care about poop," Ike promised. He looked around for Sparky but did not see him.

"Great! Oh hold on Ike," Stan said. He took his phone out of his pocket. It was playing 'All I Want for Christmas is You' He gave Ike a look they both knew it was Kyle. Ike shrugged.

Stan took that as encouragement and answered the phone. "Hey Kye, what's up?"

Ike sighed looking around Stan's yard, it was empty just like his yard. He wondered where Stan's dog was. He knew that Sparky was seven or eight years old so he was considered an older dog, but he really wanted to see him, even if he was not a puppy.

"Ike, Ike," Stan called for his attention. "Kyle's coming over. I'm going to wait for him out front. Do you want to see Sparky? He's in my room. Uh...that's the same room as your brother's, we have the same floor plan."

"Yeah!" Ike cheered. He sprung forward and hugged Stan. He was excited about seeing Sparky and he wanted to show Stan that he appreciated the thought. Most of Kyle's friends ignored him, but never Stan.

Stan patted Ike on the back once before leading him inside.

Ike found Stan's room and Sparky was a very friendly dog. He rolled on his back and let Ike rub his tummy and give him kisses. Ike knew he wanted this, a dog of his own. Now he just had to convince his mom, that would not be so easy.

"Hey Ike," Kyle greeted when he entered Stan's room. Stan followed behind him.

"Kyle wouldn't it be just great to have a puppy?" Ike looked hopefully up at his brother.

Kyle smiled kneeling beside his brother. He rubbed Sparky's tummy as well. "I think you should have a dog."

"I have to show Mom that I can take care of one!" Ike pouted looking at his brother for help.

"Well do you want to start by helping Stan take care of Sparky? He walks him everyday before school. You can come over and help him. You can feed, bath, and clean up after him too." Kyle offered. Stan would not mind the help and it would be a good display of hard work.

"Yeah I'll do that! Stan can I?" Ike asked very cheerfully.

"My dog is your dog, Ike," Stan was happy to let Ike do his chores.

Ike cheered, "Did you hear that Sparky? We're going to be great friends!" Sparky barked happily in reply.

Kyle stood smiling at his boyfriend. "Thanks Stan."

"Wait Kyle that's not a good thank you." Stan leaned forward tilting his cheek towards his lover.

Kyle blushed. He looked down at his brother warily.

"It's okay, Kyle." Ike promised.

He was so relieved by his brother's approval, they always had a strong bond, but he did not realize how important that was until now. Taking Stan's face in his hands he pulled him close and kissed him.

"Mmm, Ike I'll trade you Sparky for Kyle," Stan teased. He wrapped his arms around his boyfriend lovingly.


	7. Chapter 7

Title: Christmas in South Park

Fandom: South Park

Characters: Stan/Kyle, Kenny, Cartman, Butters, Pip, Tweek, Craig, Clyde, Token, Ike

Prompt: Christmas

Rating: PG-13

Summary: A month before Christmas and all of South Park is in the mood. All of the South Park boys will be forced into a Christmas Parody.

Chapter 7: Token's Miracle Gift

Token had been a fairly normal teenage boy. He happened to be the richest teenager in town, but that by no way made him better. That was until march of that year. That was the day Kenny came to him.

"Token can we talk?" Kenny asked his peer.

"Sure Kenny, what's up? Need Money?" Token was willing to give the poorest teenager in town some money for almost any reason.

Kenny glared half heartedly. "Uh, no. The thing is God wanted me to talk to you." Kenny shifted. He did not like pointing out his flaws, in this case he did not like bringing up that he died regularly.

"What? Kenny are you okay?" Token hoped that Kenny was just crazy and it was not some strange disease from the water that may or may not be running in Kenny's house.

Kenny shifted uncomfortably. "Ugh I can't do this. God?"

Before Kenny had to ask if God was there, the great man himself was there, hippo-face, cat paws, tail, and all. "Did you need me Kenny?"

"Yeah, look, I can't uh explain this to Token. It's weird." Kenny shifted again uncomfortable.

God was never one to think anything He did was weird so he was happy to finish Kenny's job. "Token I want you to bare me a son, a second son."

Token stared in awe. He had seen God in the past but never like this, like he and God were friends. It took a minute for Token to understand what God was saying. "You want me to what? But I'm a boy!"

"I want you to bare me a son," God repeated for the unhearing Token. He continued. "I realize that you are a boy Token, but as my last son was born from a virgin I will have to produce my second son from an even stronger miracle. People today just don't seem to believe in virgins anymore."

Token continued to stare not believing his eyes. He looked at Kenny who nodded, God was serious. He then turned back to God. "But I'm only sixteen!"

"You'll be seventeen when the baby is born. Mary was fourteen I'm giving you three years." God looked a little perplexed.

"Well when Mary had your first son times were different. People today in the country I live in will not survive having a baby in their teens, even their early adults is risky." Token explained. He felt a little put out. He folded his arms over his chest and gave God a hard look. "If I have this baby for you I want to make sure he and I will be well taken care of. I don't want to have to go through the American Court system you'd never pay me child support then."

"Don't worry I will provide for you and my son." God promised the young man.

Token nodded he had to believe God's promises, He was God after all. "Okay, just one question. Why me? Why do You even need a second son?"

"That's two questions, but I'll answer them both. I am picking you because your a male and I went black once and I can't go back. I need a second son because I want to clear up where I stand on homosexuals. My second son will make it clear that all homosexuals, Jews, and agnostics will be saved." God answered Token's questions.

This only made Token frown. He did not look like he was about to take God up on his offer. "Last time you sent a son to save your people he was murdered on a cross. Are you going to let our son be murdered? I don't think I can allow that to happen."

"No, no! I don't want to kill my homosexual, Jew loving agnostic son! That's just the opposite on what I want to say. I want people to know that they will not be judged differently then people who are not homosexual, Jewish or agnostic." God hurriedly explained. "So what is your answer?"

Token looked like he was deciding, but all of his questions and worries were at easy. He no longer had a reason not to do it, so he knew would have to do it. "Okay, I'll do it."

"I knew it! Ha! Michael owes me!" God cheered. He looked at Kenny. "Thank you, now will you excuse Token and I for a moment."

Because of that day Token was now better, well different then everyone else. He was carrying God's second son. He knew there was only about a month left of his pregnancy and it was really starting to show. He was waddling everywhere and his feet were swelled. Not many people in town accepted the fact that he was a male that was pregnant, most thought that he had always really been a girl, and others thought that Token was just getting fat in his stomach. There were a few that understood what it was. Kenny of course knew, and took sometime to make sure Token was doing alright. Kyle and Stan were strangely nice to him, but they were careful to tip toe on the subject of him being pregnant.

Then there was Clyde. Clyde was being a great friend. Better then he ever thought Clyde could be. Sure his other friends still remained his friend, but Clyde suddenly became everything to him. He support Token and helped him even when Token got particularly moody. It was really great for him to have a friend like Clyde. He was glad that his son would have a male influence around the house.


	8. Chapter 8

Title: Christmas in South Park

Fandom: South Park

Characters: Stan/Kyle, Kenny, Cartman, Butters, Pip, Tweek, Craig, Clyde, Token, Ike

Prompt: Christmas

Word Count: 912

Rating: PG-13

Summary: A month before Christmas and all of South Park is in the mood. All of the South Park boys will be forced into a Christmas Parody.

Chapter 8 Cartman is Santa.

Eric Cartman was so thrilled, his school took off three weeks for Winter holidays every year, one week before Christmas, a week between Christmas and New Years and a week after. It was called a year around plan, apparently it was better for kids because teachers did not have to spend half a quarter reviewing after summer break. The only problem was teachers now had to review four times a year; after summer break, after october break, after winter break, and after spring break.

Still since Christmas break was in about two weeks, Eric had convinced his mom that it was in his better interested to stay home. He did not want to strain his head before the holidays, and she agreed. So after school on Wednesday, Eric came home ready to put his books away for nearly five weeks.

"Mom I'm home!" Eric called cheerfully, not that he was anything but cheerful to his mom.

"That's great sweetums. One of your little friends came over before you got here. He's in the kitchen." Eric's Mom said coming into the front room she took Eric's coat and bag. She would put them away as he tended to his friend.

Eric sighed as he made his way into the kitchen, "God I hope it's not Butters. Oh God! Or Kyle! Fuck it better not be Stan." Luckily the kitchen was not far away, Eric was unable to wish all of his friends away.

He stopped inside the kitchen archway, his whole body froze his jaw dropped. He could not believe what he was seeing. A man dress in fur and red, with a white beard and rosy cheeks sat at his kitchen table eating a piece of pie.

"Man Eric your mom is a good cook. No wonder I always make you nice, I never want to miss out on her peanut butter chocolate chunk cookies." The man chuckled, his stomach shook as he did so, just like it was a bowl filled with jelly.

"S-santa?" Eric stared in astonishment but somehow found his voice.

"Well actually I perfer Nick it's my given name." Nick explained taking another big bite.

Eric's attitude changed, his shock fell and his eyes narrowed. "What the hell do you think you're doing here? I told you we're not friends anymore. You did not get me what I wanted for Christmas last year and now it's too late."

Nick frowned putting his next bite of pie back down on the plate. "Oh Eric don't be upset with me. I may have been able to get that present for you, only Kyle's Jewish, and I'm really not supposed to mess with them. Besides Stan also asked me to make sure that Kyle was faithful to him."

"I don't care! Stan fuck him. He always gets what he wants! I always have to watch that bastard get what I want!" Eric yelled, it half came out as a whine, not sounding scary at all.

"Eric language!" Liane said as entered the kitchen. She winked at the saint and said, "Nick is a very nice man."

"But Mam," Eric whined even more. She gave him one last look before leaving the kitchen. Being upset at his mother's interference Eric sat at the table and pouted.

"Oh Eric don't be like that. I have a proposal for you. I need a vacation see, and I want you to take my place his Christmas. The elves have almost everything ready, you'll just need to check my list twice. Then you'll deliver the presents to all the good boys and girls, and the naughty ones they get coal," Nick explained.

Eric's brain churned, his heart sped up. It was authority, control in it's finest. He could make Stan's christmas miserable and Butters's too. He smiled looking pleased. "Well, Santa if you must take a vacation so close the holidays."

"Uh-uh Eric, I'm Nick and you are Santa." Nick smiled brightly. "My reindeer are at Stark's pond you'll need to leave to day. Santa's little helper will fill you in on what needs to be taken care of."

"Sweet," Eric cheered. He jumped up and hurried from the room. "Mam! I'm going to be Santa this year." He called running up to his room to get his things.

Nick smiled returning to his pie, maybe he could win Eric back and teach that boy a lesson. Liane came in the room a smile also on her face. "So Nick does that mean you're staying the night?" She turned her eyes on him just so.

"Liane you are naughty isn't that nice." Nick chuckled happily. He licked his lips and followed her out of the kitchen.

--

Cartman ran from his room suit case in hand. He did not so much as blink when he really did see his Mom kissing Santa Claus. He hurried into the snow barely getting on his coat.

He ran as best he could to the sleigh and reindeer that were in fact waiting at the pond. Steven, Fluffy, Horace, Chantel, Skippy, Patches and Montel! Eric never believe in Rudolph but there he was. "Sweet." He climbed onto the sliegh taking the reighs, he slapped them down trying to get the reindeer to mush. He had never driven a sliegh before and he was not surprised when they did not take off. "What does Nick do..." Eric thought. Then it hit him.

With a deep voice Eric called out, "On Steven and Fluffy and Horace," the reindeer began to charge forward rounding the lake to a clear spot to take off. "On Skippy and Patches and...Onward!" He said forgetting the other reindeers' names. Luckily that did not stop the reindeer, they were at the clearing and in the air with a easy that was nothing like the movies.

"Oh my god this is so sweet." Eric said, as the reindeer took him North to the pole.


	9. Chapter 9

Title: Christmas in South Park

Fandom: South Park

Characters: Stan/Kyle, Kenny, Cartman, Butters, Pip, Tweek, Craig, Clyde, Token, Ike

Prompt: Christmas

Word Count: 912

Rating: PG-13

Summary: A month before Christmas and all of South Park is in the mood. All of the South Park boys will be forced into a Christmas Parody.

Chapter 9- Tweek finds Rainbow

Tweek was delivering cookies to the neighbors, his mother told him to do it. He thought it was a very bad idea. God she wanted him to walk up to strange houses and knock on the door! Sure most had lived in the nieghborhood for his entire life but what if they decided they wanted to become serial killers or rapist! 

"Oh God this sucks!" He shook. He was not longer walking to each house, in fact the only thing that moved him forward was his tremors. He shook so hard that it made him look like he was moving at a slow jog's pace. So far the last sixteen houses had been fine, but the seventeenth could be the one! "Fuck!" He cried, "How many more of these things do I have to do. Oh God! I'm going to die!"

The blonde bounced up the drive way shaking so much. He knew his was not good for his anixety but his mom wanted him to do it anyway. Sighing he decided he would have to go up to this house as well.

Then he heard it, a twig broke somewhere to his right. "Oh my god! Don't come any closer! I know you're their. Oh god! Pressure!" Tweek yelled. He threw his plate of goodies in the air and took off in the opposite direction. He did not stop running until he got to Stark's Pond.

By this time he was panting, and he had to rest with his hands on his knees to catch his breath. He was still shaking, but now it was more from the lack of oxygen then the fear of danger. He sighed taking deep breaths of refreshing air. Raising his head he let out a fresh scream and fell right on his back. Standing six feet tall with huge antlers and brown fur was a reindeer. Tweek had not expected a reindeer to show up, and get so close to him, wild animals tended to be shy.

After the initial shock, and the moments of gawking, Tweek found his footing once again. He looked at the reindeer curiously. "Reindeer were the first domesticated animals." He announced to the creature, it snorted loudly. "Do you belong to someone?"

Usually Tweek was generally afraid of almost anything, and he knew that he should probably be afraid right now, except he was not. For some reason looking at this reindeer he felt a sense of peace and happiness. He knew this creature would not hurt him.

Tweek yelped as he heard sleigh bells overhead. He glanced up just in time to see a sliegh going out of sight. His eyes widened and he looked back at the reindeer. "Oh god! You're Santa's reindeer aren't you."

"Mmmooo," the reindeer answered, if it could in fact answer.

"Oh god this is so much pressure! I'm going to have to get you back to Santa some how. Oh god, I can't do this." Tweek began to shake. "I need help!" He cried. He knew exactly who he needed to help him too, Craig. He stopped shaking for a moment, "Okay, Prancer or whatever your name is..."

"Mmmmooo," the reindeer answered again.

"Rainbow? Oh god if you say so," Tweek put a hand on Rainbow's neck and led him down the street to Craig's house, "Oh god I hope he's home! This is way too much pressure!"

"Mmmmooo," Rainbow commented. Tweek actually felt that it was good that no one was on the street that night, if they saw him with a reindeer they might try to do something like kill Santa's reindeer. Usually he did not think about things like this. He was always too worried about being killed or under pressure to worry about what people thought when they looked at him. Right now he was, he was careful not to be seen and not to take to long getting to Craig's the more time on the street the more chance that someone would see.


	10. Chapter 10

Title: Christmas in South Park

Fandom: South Park

Characters: Stan/Kyle, Kenny, Cartman, Butters, Pip, Tweek, Craig, Clyde, Token, Ike

Prompt: Christmas

Rating: PG-13

Summary: A month before Christmas and all of South Park is in the mood. All of the South Park boys will be forced into a Christmas Parody.

Chapter 10- Clyde has a vision.

* * *

It was snowing heavily in Colorado this year. For the citizens of South Park it meant less and less time spent outside and more and more time in trapped indoors.

Clyde could careless about the snow, however. He was watching a 'Big Brother' marathon and he was happy. Even the door bell did not change his mood. He jumped up and went to answer it almost humming a tune to himself.

"Yeah what is it?" he said before the door was completely open. His face fell when he saw who was at the door, "Token?"

Debatably Token was his best friend, and he was bundled up tightly so Clyde almost forgot about Token's problem, except he had big tears welling up at the corners of his eyes and he looked more upset then Clyde had ever seen him. It always made Clyde uncomfortable when people cried, especially other boys so it was no surprise that what he said made him sound very nervous. "Uh- What's up, Token?" He leaned against the door frame in an attempt to look more relaxed then he felt.

"My parents kicked me out! They said that if I'm going to be lazy and get fat then they're not going to support my bad habits!" Token sniffed loudly but refrained from actually crying. He looked at Clyde with a mixture of hope and expectantly in his eyes.

"Uh-oh...so do you want to stay here, or something?" Clyde offered in his usual round-about sort of way. He moved back from the door to let Token in.

Token hurried in and removed his layers. He revealed his bulging stomach as he did so. "Oh...so you're um...still pregnant?" Clyde asked half interestedly.

"Well my parents don't think so. But look at me I'm only bigger in my stomach! You believe me don't you Clyde?" Token asked hopeful again. He placed a hand on his stomach causing Clyde to stare. "Clyde?"

"Huh? Oh yeah of course," Clyde let his eyes wander back up to Token's face. The darker boy had silent tears running down his cheeks. Clyde choked becoming more uncomfortable. "Come on buddy, lets get you do bed."

Token nodded, he did need his rest. Clyde led Token into his room and handed him a pair of pajama bottoms. He turned away while Token changed, and also stripped to his boxers, his pajamas.

Turning back around Clyde gasped. He was still one of the bigger boys in town, much broader then Token usually was, but right now his bottoms fit the visibly pregnant Token well. What surprised Clyde the most was Token's stomach really looked pregnant and not fat. Clyde had said he believed Token before, but he really only believed that Token believed he was pregnant.

Token felt self conscious and he tried to cover his exposed stomach. Clyde noticed this and he felt bad. "You can sleep in my bed instead of on the floor."

"You're going to sleep on the floor?" Token looked surprised. Clyde loved his bed and he really liked getting a good night's sleep. He even refused to sleep over at Craig or Tweek's because he would have to sleep on the floor.

"Hell no," Clyde spat pointing to his bed. "We will share," Token smiled that was the Clyde he knew.

Token did not argue he took the left side of the bed near the door, and Clyde laid down by the window. Token laid on top of the covers putting his hands on his stomach so that he could rub it gently. Clyde watched with interest. "So...how did this happen again?"

"Well God asked me to have his second son. I-I agree. I mean who says no to God!" Token explained.

Clyde nodded that made perfect sense to no one. "So he coerced you? What a jerk!" Clyde said hoping that did make sense.

Token did not answer. He silently rubbed his stomach but the silence was answer enough for Clyde. He knew that if God was not going to step up and help Toke he would have to. He wanted to promise Token this, but he could not find the words to do so. Instead he asked, "Can I feel?"

Token's hands stilled. He turned his head to look at Clyde. "You want to feel my stomach?" He looked surprised, like no one had asked him that questioned before.

"Yeah, I mean unless you think that's too gay," Clyde said feeling a little funny about the situation.

Token bit his lips tears forming in his eyes again. He nodded his head, "Sorry," he choked, "I'm just so emotional right now. I-I...man Clyde you're like the only one that gets me right now."

"I don't," Clyde admitted, "But I'm trying." He placed his hand carefully on Token's stomach about an inch about his belly button. He moved his hand down his friend's stomach, stiffly, for about half an inch, raised it and then placed it back where he started and repeated the force rubbing motion. "It feels weird."

"Weird?" Token's tears were gone, he looked at Clyde confused.

"I mean weird because your my friend Token and I didn't think I'd be touching your stomach ever...especially when you were...preg-nant...woah what the hell was that?" Clyde asked stilling his hand over the spot about an half an inch from Token's belly button.

"That's the baby Clyde. He does that sometimes...I think it means he's happy." Token smiled down at Clyde's hand on his stomach as the baby kicked it from inside him. He turned to look at Clyde and saw a wondrous look.

"T-token..." Clyde could not think of what to say. He just kept his hand on his friend's stomach for a little while longer. After a few minutes he pulled away and rolled onto his side, putting his back to Token. "Let's go to bed."

"Oh...sure," Token voiced etched with a sound of hurt, but Clyde did not turn around to look.

Clyde fell asleep easily, he loved his bed for that reason no matter what was on his mind it would still allow him to sleep. That was until a blinding light shown in his window. Clyde sat up in a hurry. "Whose there."

"It is I! The Angel of the Lord." A strange looking man in robes said. "I am Gabriel and I have been told to find you Clyde."

"You're the Angel of the Lord? Are you here because of what he did to Token? Because you tell him that if he ever comes around here and tries to lay a finger on his flesh again I will break every bone in his body." Clyde finished by flipping the Angel off and laying back down in bed.

Gabriel looked surprised. "What the hell is wrong with people in this century? Don't you realize that God has give Token a wondrous gift. The gift of life? Angels don't get to carry God's sons only humans. And you have the blasphemy to...to..."

Clyde opened his eyes and sat up again. "Look Angel thing, the gift of life is great and everything but Token is only seventeen! He was talked into having God's son and now he'll struggle his whole life as a working poor because of him! You call that a gift? I'm looking out for Token now, so tell God to shove it."

Gabriel looked anger, but he was here to deliver a message and he was going to do that. At least he knew that Clyde was willing to help Token, if not God. "Clyde listen to me. You must travel to the city of Joseph Smith, that's Salt Lake City. Take Token and bring him to Salt Lake City on an ass. There you will be able to find deliver God's son, his name will be..."

"Token will name his son whatever he likes. And we're not going anywhere, I think most doctors know how to perform a C-section." Clyde interrupted. This guy was nuts after what God did to Token did he really think he would listen to his advice.

"Look man don't shoot the messenger. You need to take Token to Salt Lake City." Gabriel said. He was fed up with this, and he did not waste anymore time leaving the room.

Clyde watched at the Angel hurried out his door and downstairs. He rolled his eyes, "Good Riddance." He rolled over on the bed and sleepily wrapped an arm around Token ready to go back to bed.

"Uh...Clyde what are you doing?" Token asked, turning around to face Clyde.

The brunette blushed and pulled his arm back. "Sorry. There was just this fucking angel in here. He said he wanted me to take you to Salt Lake City so that you could have that Bastard's son." Clyde yawned closing his eyes ready to return to sleep.

Token sat up swiftly. "There was a messenger in here? Clyde, do you know what this means?"

"That your baby's Daddy is a controlling cunt." Clyde opened his eyes looking at Token with concern. "You're not really going along with this are you? After what he did."

Token turned to look at Clyde with sad eyes, "Clyde I have to. Please, he wants you to come with me, you have to help."

"Fuck," Clyde swore. "But it's the middle of the night Token. I don't even own an donkey. So can't we wait until morning?"

Token nodded his head, "Okay, we can wait until morning, but keep your hands on that side of the bed okay?"

"Yeah whatever go to sleep Mommy," Clyde rolled onto his other side again and fell back to sleep easily leaving his problems for the morning.


	11. Chapter 11

Title: Christmas in South Park

Fandom: South Park

Characters: Stan/Kyle, Kenny, Cartman, Butters, Pip, Tweek, Craig, Clyde, Token, Ike

Prompt: Christmas

Rating: PG-13

Summary: A month before Christmas and all of South Park is in the mood. All of the South Park boys will be forced into a Christmas Parody.

Chapter 11 Craig finds someone special.

* * *

Craig was glaring out the window. He was over at Bebe's studying for their English project. Wendy was also with them studying as well. Craig really did not want to be here. He was still angry at Bebe, but the English project was not going to do itself.

See Bebe was Craig's long time girlfriend. They dated each other for over three years. He had really loved her, and he had planned to propose last Christmas, which he did and she accepted. He was so happy, he knew his life was going to be perfect after that night. Boy was he wrong. Because the very next day Bebe broke his heart and his happiness.

Bebe gave birth on the 26th of December of last year. Her parents had been supportive, her boyfriend had not run off, and everything was going smooth for a sixteen year old giving birth, heck she did it better then Jamie Lynn Spears. But when the baby came everyone was shocked, except Bebe. The baby had dark skin, dark hair, and dark eyes. She was not Craig's.

Needless to say Craig had been very upset about this, but he actually came to terms with it really quickly. He took no more then a five minute walk outdoors and came back. He told Bebe that he still loved her and he would raise the girl as his own. He just wanted to know who the father was. That's when the shit really hit the fan. Bebe did not know who the father was.

She revealed to Craig, her family, Wendy, and a very nervous ordeal that she had slepted with over three hundred guys. She said that she loved sex. She loved it so much that she had advertised herself online and often met men of any age, color or status at the local Motel to have sex with them, sometimes for money. She even admitted that she never loved Craig, he just had the biggest wang in their class.

Craig was so upset. He had left the hospital in tears, and to tell the truth only one thing in the world kept Craig from hanging himself. He went over to his Tweek's just after. Tweek was never good at comforting anyone, hell he said it was too much pressure. But, he had been there for Craig in ways that no one else would believe. Before Winter break was over Craig had pretty much recovered from his heart break. He vowed never to trust his heart to anyone again, not until he was sure that they were special.

So Craig was glaring out the window because he was sick of glaring at Bebe, looking at her made him sick. He was glad that he had not caught any diseases from her but that was the only happy feeling he felt for her.

"I wonder how Butters is doing." Wendy spoke up, breaking the silence. She blushed lightly as the two looked at her.

"Wendy?" Bebe questioned. Before she could say any more Bebe's child cried from the other room. "Sorry honey hold that thought."

Craig watched as she left. Then he stood shoving his things into this bag. "Look Wendy when she gets back tell her I left."

"Okay..." Wendy looked up at Craig concern in her eyes. "I don't even know why you come over here Craig. You hate Bebe, and I understand, yet you always come over to do your homework."

"It's because I've done my homework at her house for four years. I tried doing it at my house but I just get distracted by all my things. Bebe doesn't distracted me anymore. Hell, I finally passed Algebra 3 last year and I'm in Pre Cal now!" Craig flipped Wendy off. Then he left the house before she could ask him anymore questions.

Truthfully he wanted to know why she still went over to Bebe's as well. Wendy had been so upset with Bebe at the hospital that she did not speak to Bebe for seven months. Then Bebe got pregnant again and the next thing anyone knew Wendy and Bebe were friends again.

Craig trudged home in the falling snow scruffing his shoes on the fresh powder. He knew his reason for going over to Bebe's was bad, but he knew the truth. If she kissed him, he knew he would be fooled again into thinking he really found someone he could rely on, and love.

He stabbed his feet against the mat at his front door, getting the snow from his boots. He knew he should forget about Bebe. She broke his heart in one day, and then she gave it away. He knew that did not want that again. He wanted someone who would hold his heart but not break it, someone special.

He shook the snow from his coat and entered his house. It was dark inside and he knew his parents and sister were not home. His sister had a school pagent that night and they were probably there. Craig sighed heading to the kitchen hoping to find something warm to eat. His mind was clouded as he thought over Wendy's question, his break up with Bebe, and his hope in finding someone else.

He entered the kitchen, and opened the fridge looking inside without seeing anything. Sighing again he shut the door and nearly jumped out of his skin. "Ahh Tweek what the hell!"

"Craig!" Tweek yelled looking frightened, upset, and characteristically nervous. "Oh God! You gave me a key! You said I could come over at any time! Jesus make up your mind! I'll leave I'm sorry. God this is too much pressure."

"Tweek, Tweek I'm sorry, wait." Craig stumbled forward taking Tweek's hand. He squeezed it gently hoping to calm him down. "It's just you've never used your key before, in the two years since you've had it. I've used the key before, but not you. Is something wrong?"

"Wrong?! Wrong? You think...Oh God..."

Tweek's ranting was cut off. A hot breath landed on the back of Craig's neck. Craig froze giving Tweek an strange look. He turned around standing nose to nose with a huge reindeer. "What the hell Tweek!"

"Ahh! Craig I'm sorry. Fuck, Jesus. I found him at Stark's Pond! I didn't know what to do! I-I came over...you weren't home and...I oh God! I heard someone coming up your drive way! I'm so glad your here!" Tweek shook nervously.

"So you brought this moose into my house?" Craig turned to give Tweek a look. Tweek must really be mad to think something like that.

"Well...I thought you'd know what to do. I think Rainbow is Santa's reindeer. And we have to get him back! Before Christmas and it was all too much pressure!" Tweek exclaimed.

"Okay Tweek, calm down. I'll help you, but first, lets get Rainbow out of my house. We'll take him to Kenny's house, they're poor they wouldn't care about having a reindeer at their house." Craig said.

"Sure." Tweek nodded it seemed like a good idea to him. Craig sighed leading Rainbow back out into the snow, this was going to be a long night. 


	12. Chapter 12

Title: Christmas in South Park

Fandom: South Park

Characters: Stan/Kyle, Kenny, Cartman, Butters, Pip, Tweek, Craig, Clyde, Token, Ike

Prompt: Christmas

Rating: PG-13

Summary: A month before Christmas and all of South Park is in the mood. All of the South Park boys will be forced into a Christmas Parody.

Chapter 12- Kyle Buy's Stan a Gift.

* * *

Even though Kyle had agreed to not to get Stan a gift for Christmas he had second thoughts on it. He knew that Stan would not be angry if Kyle did not give him a gift, but the fact of the matter was Kyle wanted to get him a gift. He wanted to see Stan's eyes light up in delight when he opened a gift that he truly wanted. Kyle did not care if Stan did not give him a gift, he felt that giving felt better anyway.

Kyle may not have broken his agreement with Stan, except he knew the perfect present to get Stan. He knew a present that would make Stan happier then he was now. He found that a game store in Denver had a Final Fantasy VII game, and he knew he had to get it. He called the store and found out how much it would cost to buy the game and ship it to South Park. It was more expensive then he thought it would be. The owner knew Kyle wanted the game and was offering only the most for it.

It took Kyle several days to decide whether or not he could afford to buy the game for Stan. He came to the conclusion that in order to buy the game and have it shipped he would have to sell his guitar. This set him back for only a few hours. He knew he could part with any of his possession to make Stan happy.

He hurried to the pawn shop to sell his guitar after school a few weeks before Christmas. He had to sell the guitar and send the money to the shop today or else the game might not arrive on time. It was hard to ditch Stan for the afternoon, but he managed to escape thanks to his brother Ike, his pursuit in getting a puppy was really turning out to be a blessing for Kyle.

Kyle hurried into the store with his guitar heading to the counter. He knew just what to do. He knew how much his guitar was worth new, and used and he knew how much he should be able to get for it.

The man at the counter did not look interested in Kyle. It was like he wanted Kyle to feel like his item was not worth his time. Kyle knew right away that he did not like this man. He placed his guitar on the counter and opened the case.

"How much is it worth?" Kyle asked.

The man sneered at Kyle first and then the guitar. He did not lift the guitar from it's case, he did not even touch it. He simply gave the piece of wood a look and said. "$150.00."

Kyle blaunched. He knew his guitar was worth much more then that, although 150 dollars would be enough for the game and the shipping his heart sunk when he realized what would remain would only be chunk change. "Now wait a minute I know I can get more money for this then that."

"It's scuffed, and used. If you can get more money somewhere else go somewhere else," the man spat. He seriously looked upset right now.

The redhead was never one to take threats lightly, however since he was here for Stan he held his tongue. He took a deep breath and let it out. "Fine. $150.00 dollars." He felt sad to see his guitar go. The man closed up the case to the guitar and handed Kyle the money for his item.

Tearing his eyes away from the instrument Kyle left the building, his heart tugging with the knowledge that he had just gotten ripped off. He just hoped it was worth it. He remembered that the money was for Stan and his happiness, and that made him feel a bit better, but it was still hard to let his baby go.

Taking the money he hurried to the post office. He knew it would be fast to transfer the money electronically, but he did not feel like giving the store access to his bank account, so he sealed the money in two envelopes and mailed it off to the store.

Then he hurried over to Stan's before his boyfriend grew suspicious or worried about him. He forgot about the money he had just spent or the item he just lost. He knew his lover would enjoy his present and he could not wait for it to arrive so that he could watch Stan's face when he finally recieved it.


	13. Chapter 13

Title: Christmas in South Park

Fandom: South Park

Characters: Stan/Kyle, Kenny, Cartman, Butters, Pip, Tweek, Craig, Clyde, Token, Ike

Prompt: Christmas

Rating: PG-13

Summary: A month before Christmas and all of South Park is in the mood. All of the South Park boys will be forced into a Christmas Parody.

Chapter 13- Kenny's First Day

* * *

Kenny took his job seriously. He had learned from the successful Dad of his friends that work and a little know-how went a long way. So even though he used his powers until they bordered on abusive when Kenny got his first file he read through it extensively. Then he googled the CEO getting even more information on him.

The night of his first field work he arrived at Death's door early. Blonde turned redhead greeted him. "Just on time."

"It is my ability," Kenny joked a little about his magical powers. Red shrugged slightly and led Kenny into the field work room.

"Hey Death," Kenny nodded to his rival, Death was always the Ghost of the Future. Red and Abe Lincoln blanched at Kenny's casualness. Noting this Kenny added. "We go way back. Anyway Mr. Lincoln's the Ghost of the Past?"

"Gandhi could not make it," Red answered. "Now Kenny Abe will go though that door. It will take him to Mr. Kai's room. There he will begin his work. We will be able to watch their progress on this High-Definition Flat Screen television. Did you read the file?"

"Yup," Kenny nodded. "And I googled him/"

"Then you'll need to add that time to your payroll," Red said. Kenny agreed, he did not realize he would get paid for that but he would not argue.

The door swung open and a man in balls and chains dragging behind him. He scooted in from Mr. Kai's room.

"That's my cue," Abe hurried into the dream shutting the door behind him.

The man in chains fell to his knees beside Death. "Please, please I can't stand these chains. Release me please!"

Red stepped forward ready to call security. Kenny shook his head. "I have it." Kenny called Damien using his Hell phone. Damien did not bother answering, he entered the room from a pit of fire that opened in the room.

Death and Kenny pointed to the chained man. "Ugh," Damien opened a new pit under the man, closing both a moment later.

"I didn't know you were working here. Anyway, I'm glad you called me, I actually have a question for Joe," Damien turned to Death. "Is Pip's sister dieing, on Christmas I mean?"

Death at first pretended that he had no idea which Pip, Damien was talking about, but Death knew there was only one. After all he was restricted cutting his life short early. Death shook his head. Pip's sister was not due to die for a while. Death only kept track of his appointments for the next five years or so and she was not on the list.

Damien squeezed his hands into fists by his side. "Oh she will pay then."

"Why what's going on?" Kenny asked. He did not like Pip very much, but he never disliked him. Whatever was going sounded interesting at least.

"Pip's sister told him that she was dieing on Christmas. She wants these sling backs and they're so last season. She was appealing to Pip's gullible and sweet nature. Now he's stuck selling wieners on a stick." Damien explained. Kenny giggled at wieners on a stick and Damien threw a small fire ball at him. "Pervert."

"Well, if she's not dieing on Christmas maybe you can arrange a trip to hell for her anyway. I'm sure your Satan would love a tourist." Kenny explained.

"Yeah, he'd tell her how old her shoes are," Damien nodded. "That's a great idea Kenny."

Red cleared her throat. "Excuse me. Three of us are supposed to be working, not chit-chatting. You can leave."

Damien glared angrily. "Do you know how I am? I'm the son of Satan!" He eyed Death, who he knew was in charge of this organization and noted little reaction from him. Damien opened a third pit of fire, that swallowed Red quickly. "Well Kenny I'm off. I have to tell father that we'll be having company."

Kenny waved cheerily as Damien left. Abe arrived just shortly, and Kenny took his turn. He was not nervous. He knew he was offered the job because Death thought he was qualified. He knew that Death's approval did not come easily.

Mr. Kai was the CEO of the biggest tween accessories in Japan. The company had recently branched into other countries and was going strong. Mr. Kai was a huge scrooge. He made his labors work long, hours, and with no days off for very little pay.

Kenny's job was to show Mr. Kai how his greedy attitude hurt the people in his community, in his office, and in his life. He showed Mr. Kai how one of his workers spent his brutally long day working for Mr. Kai even though he was sick, and disabled. He showed how his assistant was so over worked that she never saw her three kids. They were not doing well, and her husband was sleeping with another man. Kenny showed Mr. Kai's own daughter and how she felt about never seeing her father. How his son was turning into a man just like him, with value for things only with a price tag.

Kenny's trip worked miracles Mr. Kai was in tears by the time he left. Death smiled at him, and Red's replacement, a really tall, dark, and handsome twenty something man was very impressed.

Kenny waited for Death to finish. He wanted to make to know if he earned a year free of Death. He sure hope he did. He was exhausted. He had to relive the next day three times, each time he visited another person Mr. Kai impacted. Although he could skip some parts, and he returned to only a few hours after he started, he was still very tired.

"You put in 38 hours in there. Plus the time you spent studying the file and in here. So you're well past 40 for this week, you'll be making over time." Tall, Dark and Handsome said.

Death halted at the door and turned around to give Kenny a stern look. "I know, we agreed one year a person saved. The over time is just for the money."

Death nodded an then looked at Tall, Dark, and Handsome, "Kenny's overtime is double pay." Poor Tall, Dark, and Handsome, did not live to take that note. Even though he was on loan from hell. He turned into dust at the sound of Death's voice.

Death smiled and entered Kai's room, screams echoed from it until the door closed. Needless to say Kenny got paid for his hours and the person saved that night.


	14. Chapter 14

Title: Christmas in South Park

Fandom: South Park

Characters: Stan/Kyle, Kenny, Cartman, Butters, Pip, Tweek, Craig, Clyde, Token, Ike

Prompt: Christmas

Rating: PG-13

Summary: A month before Christmas and all of South Park is in the mood. All of the South Park boys will be forced into a Christmas Parody.

* * *

Chapter 14 Butters's learns to dance 

Butters knew that in order to win Lexus's heart, he would have to be the very best dancer at Kyle's party. He already decided that in order to reach his goal he would need lesson in dancing good. So without telling his parents he went to the only dance studio in town. He brought his tap shoes with him just in case. Madam Garrison was at the front desk when Butters arrived. She was dressed in her leotards and leg warmers.

"Uh, Madam Garrison? I need private lessons in dancing good." Butters explained. He smiled cutely and hoped that he would come into her favor.

"Butters? What the hell? I opened this studio to attract men, not little queers like you!" Madam Garrison looked quite miffed about this.

"Oh tuna fish, so you wouldn't instruct me on slow dancing?" Butters rubbed his knuckles together but still tried to remain hopeful.

"No!" Madam Garrison yelled. "Get out! I wouldn't teach sweaty little girls like you!"

Butters's felt tears well up in his eyes. He hurried out of the dance studio feeling hurt and abused. "Rats now Lexus will never notice me." Butters sat down on the curb of the street, despite the snow covering it. He put his elbows on his knees, and his head in his hands and sighed.

"Butters?" It was Wendy. "What's wrong?"

Butters looked up at Wendy, she had a few shopping bags in her hands and she looked really concerned. "Well, I tried to take dance lessons from Madam Garrison, but she wouldn't teach me?"

Wendy frowned looking up at Madam Garrison's School of Dance. She shook her head and sighed. "Come on Butters. I know how to dance. I can teach you."

"Oh super!" Butters cheered. He stood up from the curb happy as ever. "Thanks Wendy. Let's start!"

"Now?" Wendy look put off, but at Butters happy look she agreed. Butters insisted on carrying her bags to her house where the dance lessons would take place.

Wendy put away her shopping bags and changed into something more appropriate to dance in. Then she turned on her i-Home choosing a good song. "Alright Butters, the first thing you need...Butters you don't need tap shoes!"

"I-I don't?" Butters looked surprised. He used tap shoes when he danced before.

"Not when you're dancing with a girl," Wendy explained. Butters looked like he understood and he put his tap shoes away. Wendy approved with a short nod. "Okay the first thing you need to do is find the rhythm of the music. 1 2 3 4. 1 2 3 4."

"Uh...Wendy, I uh-I think 5 comes next." Butters shyly said. Wendy laughed lightly, and began to move her hips to the beat of the song; her legs began to move and her arms began to swing. Butters nodded his head along with the beat watching her.

Wendy smiled, "That's great Butters, now lets move." She reached out and put her hands on Butters's shoulders keeping her movements. Butters looked surprised but his hands instinctively came to her hips. Within a few short counts Butters was controlling the movements of him and his partner flying around the room.

"Butters you can dance!" Wendy exclaimed. She shook her head again, the poor thing had not a clue to what he was capable of.

"I can?" Butters looked surprised. Wendy nodded encouragingly. "I can!"

Butters pulled away from Wendy as the song ended and a new one started. He was suddenly performing the moves of Patrick Schwayze and it was the time of his life.

He started by taking Wendy into his arms looking into her eyes until she blushed. Then he dipped her, bringing her back up into his arms looking into her eyes. She turned around until she pressed back against him. She placed her hand up on his head.

Then the beat changed a little and she was spinning, one two, one two, slow slow, quick quick, spin. They were really dancing hard and passionately. Wendy felt like she was swept up off her feet. In fact, Butters even lifted her off the ground at the end. But once it ended it ended.

"Wow Wendy that was so great! Lexus is going really going to notice me now. Thanks to you." Butters hugged Wendy he was so happy about his dream date with Lexus. He did not notice the strange way Wendy's body sank, her shoulders falling, and her face saddening. He just squeezed her tight. "Thanks again Wendy. I can dance now."

Wendy did not know what to say, which was blessing. She tended to be a very jealous person. But her jealousy was suppressed for the moment. She felt hurt and disappointed instead, except she could not find it in her heart to be mad at Butters. She knew that he did not know how she felt about him. He did not realize that his desire for another woman upset her. He was blind as nearly every boy was, but at least with Butters, Wendy knew there was no ill will in his heart.

If he did know how Wendy felt, then she could be certain that it would upset him greatly.She forced on a smile as Butters released her. He smiled back. "Now I just have to finish this English assignment. So I'll see you later."

"Good luck Butters," Wendy replied. He hurried out of her house, tap shoes in hand.

Her fake smile fell and she dropped to the couch in her living room. Her disappointment was gone, but her jealousy and anger were in at full force. She would get Butters to dance with her again, even if she had to shave all of Lexus's skin off, anything to keep Butters away from her.


	15. Chapter 15

Title: Christmas in South Park

Fandom: South Park

Characters: Stan/Kyle, Kenny, Cartman, Butters, Pip, Tweek, Craig, Clyde, Token, Ike

Prompt: Christmas

Rating: PG-13

Summary: A month before Christmas and all of South Park is in the mood. All of the South Park boys will be forced into a Christmas Parody.

* * *

Chapter 15 Pip Buy's Shoes.

It took a good deal of time for Pip to save up enough money to buy his sister her shoes. For some reason he was only able to get and keep his payment for one week of work. The other checks, when left in his pocket had gone missing while he was working, and once during gym class. But Pip had finally had enough cash to buy his dieing sister shoes.

He hurried down to the Nike store in order to purchase the pair. He knew the color and the size, and he arrived just in time to grab the last one. He smiled to himself at his achievement. He proudly walked box in hand to the cash register. He felt like things really were starting to go his way.

He was nearly at the register when he bumped into a kind looking fellow with a little girl. "Sorry about that, o'chap."

"Watch it," the guy swore, and led his daugther away.

Pip felt extremely bad for what happened, but saw nothing he could do to make up for it or help the man. So he continued on to the cash register. He got in line behind a young woman, and an older man took the place behind him. Pip waited patiently as the young woman's purchase was taken care of, and then it was his turn.

He smiled, stepping up to the counter. "I would like to purchase these shoes."

"I will take your item and ring you up, then take your money, and allow you to purchase these shoes." The cashier replied. He said this is a monotone way, so it was hard to tell, but he was mocking Pip. Pip did not notice after all he was used to getting mocked at. He handed the man the item and wait as the man rang up the purchase.

"That will be 150, dollars," The man emphasised the last word, but learning in to the counter looking down at the young boy.

"Well I have just that much for you." Pip exclaimed. He put his hand in his pocket and his face fell. It was empty. He even turned his pockets out and he had not a cent to him. Pip looked devastated. He had worked so hard and received so little and now it was gone. He knew he did not drop it, but he could not believe that anyone had taken it. Feeling miserable he stepped back from the counter. "I-I guess I don't have that money."

"Really?" The man did not look surprised. He shoved the unbought shoes under the counter and turned to the next person in line. "Next."

"Now wait a minute," The man behind Pip said. Several of the people that had lined up behind him, stopped chatting with their friends to see what the hold up was. The cashier looked surprised. "Now, son why is it that you need those shoes so bad?"

"Well you see sir, they're for my sister. She's the only family I have, and she's dieing. I wanted to make her last Christmas special. Before-before...she meets Jesus." Pip explained. The people in line let out a soft sound of sympathy, the man nodded, and at the register over Jesus looked up from his purchase.

"Here kid," the man pulled out a credit card purchasing the shoes for Pip.

Pip looked surprised no one had bought him anything ever! He took the bag the shoes were placed in and hugged the man around the middle. "Thank you. Thanks mister gee this is great thanks!"

He hurried out of the store and the patrons still in line felt a little bit of holiday cheer fill their bodies. Which caused a bit of a panic, seeing how being grumpy for the holiday was all the rage this year.

Pip hurried out into the parking lot with his purchase, "Wouldn't Sister be proud of me. She'll be so happy for her last day..." Pip sighed. He still felt terrible that his sister was dieing. His only family in the world was leaving him, for good. It made him stop in his tracks.

"Hey now, kid, I thought you were so happy about that gift you got," the man from the line said. He approached from the store. He was carrying a shopping bag in one hand. "Did you not like it?"

"Oh no sir. I liked it just fine. It's just...about my sister." He looked down at the sidewalk not able to say anymore.

"Ah, I see. Well come on. I'll give you a lift home. No sense in wasting you time worrying about something that you can't stop from happening." The man led Pip over to his car. The Brit had no arguement about what he said, they were very wise words.

Pip sat in the car and let the man drive him home. It was only after thirty minutes that he released that the man did not ask for directions to his house. In fact, when Pip looked out the window he did not think he was in South Park anymore. "Um? Mister?"

"It's Nick." The man in the driver's seat said. He looked over at Pip. "Is something wrong?"

"Oh no, but...I thought you were taking me to my home?" Pip explained.

"Oh, I am Pip. We're going right there. But, you see, I'm an older man, and I've been having some trouble with some things at my house. I was thinking maybe, since I bought those shoes for you. That you'd help me with them." Nick told Pip, in fact as he said this he pulled up to and odd little cabin in the woods far away from any place Pip knew of. Pip did not even question the fact that this man knew his name, he knew he wanted to help this nice old man.

"Why not! You helped me out so much." Pip followed Nick inside the house and left his coat at the rack when instructed. Nick led Pip right into the bedroom. Right away Pip notice things were off. The bed was not dressed, and it looked crooked, and there was a camera on a stand at the end of the bed. Pip got right to making the bed and then adjusting it. "Right then?" He looked up ready for his next task.

"Pip," The man cornered him until Pip was pressed to the bed. "I think the money you own me, is worth more then a few minor chores. If you know what I mean."

Pip did not, but he soon found out. He found out several times that night and through out the following weeks. It seemed like Nick had no notion of ever taking poor Pip home. The worst part of all, his sister would not get her shoes, Christmas was coming sooner each day Nick kept Pip at his home. But what was Pip to do.  



	16. Chapter 16

Title: Christmas in South Park

Fandom: South Park

Characters: Stan/Kyle, Kenny, Cartman, Butters, Pip, Tweek, Craig, Clyde, Token, Ike

Prompt: Christmas

Rating: PG-13

Summary: A month before Christmas and all of South Park is in the mood. All of the South Park boys will be forced into a Christmas Parody.

Chapter 16- Ike is Relentless

* * *

If Ike had asked Kyle, or his mom, or even his father, whether or not he would have so much dedication in anything, let alone getting a dog, each would have said no, in their own way. Kyle believed that Ike could take care of a dog, but he did not think Ike would go above the basics, his mother of course did not believe that Ike could take care of a dog period, and Ike's father if asked would have said that he knew nothing, and he could prove it.  
Ike however surprised his family greatly. Every day he got up before school, got ready on his own, and when to Stan's. He and Stan would walk Sparky together. Ike would usually hold the leash, but it was dark in the winter, that early in the morning, so Stan refused to let Ike go out on his own. Ike did not mind, Stan would talk to him about Sparky, and tell him all sorts of stories. Ike did not know that dogs could be gay!

After their walk, Ike would help Stan feed Sparky. Then they both had to go to school, but Sparky was always so tired that it did not matter. After school Ike would come over usually on his own and ring Stan's bell.

When Stan would answer the door Ike would say: "Can Sparky come out and pull me on my sled?"

Or: "I have some dog biscuits. Please tell Sparky that he can have them if he comes out to play with me."

And regularly just: "Can Sparky come out to play?"

Stan always smile at Ike, he would answer usually: "Let me see if Sparky wants to play."

Stan would leave Ike at the door and head back inside. "Sparky," he would call to his dog. The dog would look up from where it was lounging on the floor or the couch. "Ike wants you to play with him. Do you want to play?"

Sparky would always get pretty excited about this. He would wag his tail, and stand up from where he was lounging. Stan made sure to put his leash on before taking Sparky to the door. "He wants to play."

"Oh boy!" Ike would shout. "Your dog is so great Stan. Wouldn't it be great if I had a puppy just like him."

Stan would nodded encouragingly and watch Ike as he played with Sparky, at least until Kyle called or came over.

So it was very surprising to his family that he was doing so well taking care of Sparky. The other day he checked out some books from the library to find out about training dogs. He read through them in class, without falling behind, and arrived at Stan's house per usual.

Today he said, "Stan, can Sparky play. I want to teach him out to shake."

"I'll get him, but I could never train him to do anything, especially if he did not want to," Stan explained, he wished Ike the best of luck. Sparky was not responsive when he was younger, and now he was getting to be older, so he would be even harder to train. Stan however hurried inside to get his dog, bring Sparky out on his pink leash.

"Okay Sparky. I want to teach you how to shake." Ike explained. He quickly realized that this would not be an easy task, Sparky did not always listen when he was told to sit. But Ike had read his books, and the monks had used positive reinforcement to achieve spiritual peace with the dogs they bred, and trained. Just like they spoke about in their book, within the hour Ike had control over Sparky and was able to get him to sit consistently.

"Wow," Stan looked surprised. "Hey Ike if Sparky is going to be sitting, lets go inside. I'm sure it will be warmer for him and you in there."

Ike agreed, it was a good break in their progress, and when he got inside he used the break in order to reinforce Sparky's good behavior with a short play session using a ball. Stan grew tired of watching after a while and went upstairs to his room, probably to call Kyle.

After Stan was gone, Ike set about teaching Sparky how to shake. It was not difficult, Sparky was fairly food motivated and he was willing to please. So once Sparky understood that he had to place his paw on Ike's in order to get a teach, or a pat it was easy. It was getting Sparky conditioned to think that when Ike said Shake, and he put his paw on Ike's then he got good things. Ike was a pro at condition people to do what he wanted. He had his entire class at his beck and call, his parents hardly refused him anything (except a puppy), Kyle was not as easily conditioned, but that's not to say it was impossible.

When Kyle came over, and Stan came downstairs, Ike hurried into the front room to show his brother and Stan what he had done. "Kyle! Kyle!"

"Ike! Ike!" Kyle answered his brother although his tone was less excited and more mocking. "What's up?"

"I taught Sparky how to shake!" Ike explained. He looked so happy his cheeks were radiating and his body was not even close to still.

"You did!" This was when Kyle was surprised by his brother's determination for a puppy.

"And sit," Stan added for the little boy.

"He did?" Kyle looked even more surprised. He did not know that Sparky could not sit, on command, but Stan confirmed that Ike had just taught him. "Well let's see."

Ike brought Sparky in front of his brother. He looked to his brother expectantly. "Me? Oh alright. Sparky." Sparky looked at Kyle "sit," Sparky sat for Kyle. "Shake." Sparky put his paw in Kyle's hand this time, and he still got a pat and a treat.

"See! Next I'm going to teach him to roll over!" Ike said excitedly. "He'll have to learn to lay down for that. But not today. I just want to play with him for the rest of today. Is that okay Stan?"

"Yes that's okay," Stan nodded surprised by his dog's trick as well. "You mean he'll do that for me too?"

"Yup. But you have to keep practicing it with him. Just have him shake for you every day or so, and that will keep him from forgetting." Ike explained.

"Wow, Ike you really do deserve a dog," Stan complimented.

Ike just smiled. "Well can I have yours? I'll pay."

"How much will you pay for him?" Stan asked, curiously not intending to actually sell the dog to Ike.

"I have 3.50 cents with me right now." Ike looked sheepish.

"Well I am not sell Sparky for less then 10 thousand dollars. Do you have that?" Stan asked, although he knew the answer.

"No, but I can pay 3.50 now and pay you the rest later." Ike offered.

"Ike!" Kyle laughed at his brother. "I know you like Sparky, but he's Stan's dog. When Mom says you can get a puppy. I will get you the very best one."

"The one I like the best." Ike nodded that was good enough for him. Sparky was great, but he wanted a puppy. He wanted to watch his puppy grow up and teach it all kinds of tricks. Ike waved to his brother and Stan taking Sparky outside to play like he said.

That night when he got ready for bed, his Mom came into his room. "Ike, Kyle told me that you taught Stan's dog's some tricks today."

"I did. Shake and sit," Ike explained to his mother.

"Boobie, I hear that you want a dog. But I still do not think that you are ready for one. I wish you would not go through all this trouble..."

Ike's bottom lip quivered, but he was eleven and he did not cry in front of his Mom anymore. "Mom it's not trouble! I like playing with Sparky. He's a great dog. If I can't have one of my own then I want to be able to play with Stan's as if he were my own." His Mom had no reply to that. She kissed his forehead curtly and left the room without another word. Ike turned his face into the pillow and cried himself to sleep.  



	17. Chapter 17

Title: Christmas in South Park

Fandom: South Park

Characters: Stan/Kyle, Kenny, Cartman, Butters, Pip, Tweek, Craig, Clyde, Token, Ike, Damien

Prompt: Christmas

Rating: PG-13

Summary: A month before Christmas and all of South Park is in the mood. All of the South Park boys will be forced into a Christmas Parody.

Chapter 17- Rainbow and Gnomes

* * *

Tweek felt better now that Craig was helping him. He had even gotten a good night sleeping knowing that Rainbow was safe inside the strange barn over by Dr. Alphonse Mephisto's lab. He planned to go right over just as soon as it was morning.

Morning came faster for Tweek then he had expected and he slept threw some of it. Then his mother and father insisted that he have morning coffee with them, and really who was he to argue with his parents?

So when he finally set off to see how Rainbow was doing, he hurried hoping that the poor reindeer would not be too lonely, hungry, or scared. Of course he hurried as best he could, what with all the traffic laws he had to obey on the way over there. Luckily, for him, and the rest of South Park, Tweek did not drive, yet.

Also lucky for Tweek was Craig. He pulled up to the curb after about half a block. Tweek was nervous at first, because Craig rolled down his window and said, in a low seductive voice, "Hey sweet thing, need a lift."

"NO!" Tweek screamed. He began running, looking about for a house he recognized. He needed a place to be safe! He did not want to be raped this early in the morning.

"Tweek, calm down!" Craig called.

Tweek did not stop running, but he turned his head to witness that it was Craig behind him. He stopped running looking visible upset. Craig was laughing hard at Tweek's reaction. Tweek flipped Craig off. "Fuck you! God Craig if you don't want to help me, you just could have said so."

Craig flinched visibly. He put his car in park and jumped out leaving the engine running. "Aw, come on Tweek. I did not mean it. You know if something ever did happen to you, I'd be the one cutting people's heads off until you were safe."

"Yeah," Tweek nodded. He smiled softly, a warm blush filling his cheeks. "I know."

"Great, now come on. I'm wasting gas." Tweek took the passenger seat of his trunk. Craig turned up the tunes as they headed over to Dr. Mephisto's lab. He could not find a single song he liked on any of the stations that South Park received.

"Wait I like this song," Tweek stopped Craig from flipping through the stations again. "Tell me baby do you recognize me. Well it's been a year it doesn't surprise me."

Craig smiled a little listening to Tweek sing was something rare. He did not sing for just anyone, it was usually too much pressure for him. Tweek sang along with the radio as good as anyone Craig had ever heard. The lyrics began to strike a cord with him at the last chorus. He realized that the man singing in the song, could be taking a page out of his book.

It made Craig's throat close up, and his palms sweet. He even pulled to a stop rushed. He threw his car into park and yanked out his keys. He knew that he just had to get out of the car. He did so both violently, with sharp, hard movements. Once out of his truck, he pressed his back against the door and let out a nervous sigh.

"Jesus, Craig I didn't know my singing was that bad." Tweek said. He startled Craig who had not noticed Tweek standing in front of him. Tweek put a hand on Craig's arm. "Craig?"

Craig let out a couple more shaky breaths, visibly trying to calm down. "S-sorry Tweek. It's just that song."

"Oh?" Tweek looked down at the ground. He felt like he was inadequate at helping Craig feel better, but he knew stopping was worse then not trying at all.

"I just...God Tweek. If I could have just one thing for Christmas, it would be that. A person who loves me, and who I love just as much," Craig blushed a little. He felt like a little girl admitting it, but it was all true. He did not know a man among them that would deny wanting to feel that closeness with another person. The man might not admit it right away, but the man would not deny it.

"Craig..." Tweek knew he was not doing a good job at this, not at all. He had no idea how to respond to Craig's admission. He did not know how to help him.

Craig shook his head, brushing his hands over his eyes, he stood from his truck. Silently, he and Tweek made their way over to the barn. "Oh by the way," Craig spoke as they approached. "I spoke with Kyle. He's dealt with this reindeer, Santa thing before..."

"Jesus! Rainbow's gone!" Tweek shrieked when he opened the barn door. He began shaking uncontrollably as Craig took a better look around the place. "Christmas is ruined. Santa will blame me! I'll get coal! Fuck, what can I do with coal! Oh Jesus. I knew this was too much pressure! Oh God the kids will be so upset, they'll come in masses to murder me!"

Craig returned from his search looking grave. "Tweek calm down. It's true, Rainbow is not in here, but maybe he's not far. Let's look around this place for him."

Tweek nodded, the idea seemed good enough to him. Sure, Rainbow probably was hungry or needed a walk and so he went out to get some food or go on a walk. It was better then the alternative which involved coal and murder.

"Okay, but Tweek listen to me, before we go searching. Kyle says that when he and his gang had to deal with Santa in the past...well they worked with gnomes. Underpants gnomes." Craig explained.

The way Tweek's face turned white indicated that Craig had been right. He was glad that he told Tweek ahead of time. "No, no, no, no, no, no, no." He chanted after a few minutes of stunned silence.

"Now Tweek, you were the one that wanted to help. What if we can't get Rainbow to Santa in time for Christmas, because you were worried about the gnomes." Craig reasoned.

"What? Who? I don't know any Rainbow. Never saw him. You can't prove anything!" Tweek screamed. He looked curiously at Craig to see if he was buying it. Craig was not. Tweek pouted, looking at Craig desperately. "Please, please. Please, oh gods, Craig please."

"Come on, Tweek. I promised that I would not let anything bad happen to you. That includes men, women and gnomes." Craig reassured.

At first Tweek did not look reassured by Craig's promises, but after a few minutes reality hit him. If he did not get Rainbow back to Santa it meant that he would be murdered and Christmas would be ruined but if he teamed up with the gnomes then those things (murder and Christmas being ruined) only might happen. He would rather face maybe then definitely, especially if Craig was around to take care of him.

"Okay, lets find Rainbow first, then we'll talk about these gnomes." Tweek shuttered just using the word. Still when Craig headed outside to look from Rainbow he followed. 


End file.
